It's the End of You and Me
by JessKnowsBest
Summary: A night when Yusuke stands Keiko up. To the song Get Out Leave by JoJo


My first songfic...

Keiko had put up with Yusuke for 14 years, and she's had enough. After an evening when he stood up her up for another girl, she portrays her feelings for him.

The song is Get Out (Leave) by JoJo and the characters are from Yuyu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi.

It's the End of You and Me

Keiko sat at the booth by the window, eyes hopefully scanning powder white scenery for a familiar face. Searching through the snowflakes, she looked for the face she had known forever. In a moment of doubt, she glanced down at her wristwatch expectantly.

_I've been waiting all day for you babe_

_So won't cha come and sit and talk to me_

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always_

She thought of Yusuke, hoping, urging him to come; she had been waiting for nearly an hour. Where was he? Another mission? He always prioritized those over her. With a sigh, she sat back in her booth, slouching on the red leather seat. She crossed her arms in front of her chest impatiently.

_Hope you know when it's late at night_

_I hold onto my pillow tight_

_And think of how you promised me forever_

The sunset continued, and the sky began to lose even the blood red that appeared come nightfall. Nature would not wait for the absent teen. She massaged her temples out of habit, and leaned forward, propping herself up by holding her elbows on the table. The waiter walked over and asked her if she was ready to order yet, but she waved him off, telling him that she was waiting for someone.

_I never thought that anyone_

_Could make me feel this way_

_Now that you're here boy all I want_

_Is just a chance to say..._

Waiting. Huh. She was always waiting for someone. Why was it that she had to fall for the one boy who would always keep her waiting? She let her head fall back onto the seat, tightening her hands into fists. "Yusuke..." she whispered, sadly and threateningly.

_Get out, leave, right now!_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late_

_And I can't wait _

_For you to be gone_

'_Cause I know, about her, _

_And wonder how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But you was just a waste of time_

Keiko sat up, and glanced back out into the snow-covered scenery of the Tokyo street. Couples kept passing by the dimly lit window, pausing under the street lamp across the street from the café in which she was waiting. It was decorated with mistletoe, an obvious place to stop. She couldn't them. Why should they have someone to love?

_Tell me why you're looking so confused_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_

_How could you ever be so cold_

His profile flashed before her half-opened eyes. Yusuke, obviously dieing from a cold, coming to school so that she wouldn't worry. Yusuke pulling up her skirt, fondling her. Yusuke punching her date to a middle school dance because he 'didn't like him'. She bit her lip, holding back a smile. He had always been there. Why should now be any different?

_To go behind my back and call my friend_

_Boy you must have gone and bumped your head_

_Because you left her number on your phone_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but_

_To think that you could be the one_

_Well it didn't work out that way_

Why did she have such bad feelings about this encounter? Her heart was pounding and she was nervous. But she had never been anxious around the Spirit Detective before. She brushed a strand of short brunette hair out of her eyes. Keiko had never had a sixth sense, she had become increasingly aware of her lack of it as Yusuke's job had gotten more and more dangerous. So how come the air around her was so cold?

_Get out, leave, right now!_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late_

_I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

'_Cause I know, about her_

_And I wonder how I bought all your lies_

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But it was just a waste of time_

The waiter had come back. He seemed slightly impatient, and, without asking her if she was ready to order dropped a menu on the plate in front of her. She already knew what she wanted – she and Yusuke had come to this small café often just too... talk. Him complaining about things, her nagging him to go to school...

_I wanted you right here with me_

_But I have no choice you've gotta leave_

_Because my heart is breaking_

_With every word I'm saying_

_I gave up everything I had_

_On something that wouldn't last_

Looking back on all their visits here, Keiko realized that this was the café Yusuke took her to whenever he was about to give bad news. "Keiko, I have to go to Spirit World." "Keiko, I'm dropping out of school." "Keiko, Makai needs me." "Keiko, my mom passed away." "Keiko, Kurama's badly injured. I have to go to him." So this... they're being here.. Was he leaving again? Or had something worse happened?

_But I refuse to cry_

_No tears will fall from these_

_Eyeee-eeee-eeees_

_Ooooh, Ooooh_

_Get out!_

She stood, without ordering. Her eyes were quivering lightly. If he was going to tell her anything, not matter how negative the news, he would have made it on time. She glanced at her watch again, then, leaving the open menu on her unused plate, stepped out into the icy air, pulling the hood of her jacket over her head to keep her ears warm.

_Get out, leave, right now!_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late_

_I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

'_Cause I know_

_About her _

_And I wonder how I bought all your lies_

_You said that you would treat me right but it was just a waste of time_

She glanced over at the street lamp again, now that she was out of the café. The mistletoe moved in the wind, but it was tied tightly around the steel with a red lace ribbon. There was another couple underneath, locked in a kiss. She smiled halfheartedly, her anger at passersby having dissolved. They were lucky, she guessed, to have each other.

_Get out, leave, right now!_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late_

_I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

'_Cause I know_

_About her _

_And I wonder how I bought all your lies_

_You said that you would treat me right but it was just a waste of time_

And then... Keiko froze. The couple pulled apart, and their faces were clearly visible in the yellowing light of the evening. Two people that she had utterly trusted, never guessing that her seeing them would feel like a knife through her heart. She fell back to the brick wall of the café, and slid down, sitting unmoving in the snow. And Yusuke and Botan walked on, not noticing the girl crying on a street corner.

_Get out, leave, right now!_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late_

_I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

'_Cause I know_

_About her _

_And I wonder how I bought all your lies_

_You said that you would treat me right but it was just a waste of time_

Fin

R&R!


End file.
